


Anti-Frustration

by BeastOfTheSea



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, PWP, femmeslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 20:30:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4680329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeastOfTheSea/pseuds/BeastOfTheSea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eirika is tired out from her duties. L'Arachel to the rescue!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anti-Frustration

**Author's Note:**

> (Alt. title: "In Which Eirika Calls L'Arachel "Her Wife" Ten Thousand Times".)
> 
> This was supposed to be a fill for a different prompt - hence the weird bit about Eirika dressing up as Ephraim. It kind of ran out of control.

Eirika sighed and fanned her face as she walked down her castle's newly-reconstructed halls, her all-too-knowing eyes still able to discern battle damage and scorch marks still half-hidden behind tapestries. Near here, Saleh had ambushed a Druid trying to turn the army against itself with a Berserk staff. Over there, Gilliam had -

"Come now, darling! Why the sad expression?"

She abruptly found herself pulled into the eager, overwhelming embrace of her royal wife. "You're letting your duties overwhelm you," L'Arachel scolded, cuddling up to her. Eirika should have felt more guilty, but her exhausted mind only registered that L'Arachel was _warm_ and _soft_ and...

...and she'd been married for a week, and she was still a virgin...

"I'm contributing in the only way I know how," she said with a sigh, wrapping her arms around her wife and holding her close. "I... I should be out in the field with Ephraim, but one of us had to stay behind to watch over Renais..."

Despite their defeat of the Demon King, their beloved country was still unstable. Orson's mad rule had allowed every thief, thug, and trickster to grasp for anything on which they could lay their greedy hands; the madman himself had not cared, only rousing himself from his lunatic reverie at his master's dark bidding. Without someone to provide firmer rule, what remained of Fortmortiis's monstrous armies and the all-too-human forces of corruption would finish what Riev had begun. 

The people of Renais, scarred by the all-too-recent memory of Orson's nightmarish neglect of his duties, refused to accept the reign of a regent. They would have their country's true royalty, or nothing at all. And, unjust though it was, they trusted to the reputation of their strong king more than that of his softer sister.

Which was why she was currently impersonating her brother. In the months since the Demon King's defeat, he had grown out his hair and she had cut hers, and she had practiced imitating him in case of his premature death. It had been an ugly necessity, but a necessity nonetheless. They could not afford Renais's destabilization. If her country would not fully accept her service in any other way - at least she could serve it in this.

"That's still no reason to overwork yourself," L'Arachel huffed, burying her face in Eirika's collar. Her breath was hot on Eirika's exposed neck. "I'll have very strong words with him once he gets back. Monsters or no, it's most unreasonable of him to abandon his sister like this!"

Eirika shook her head in defense of her brother, but - in complete honesty - her self-control was beginning to break down. She had a beautiful, passionate, loyal woman in her arms, the simultaneous monotony and complexity of her administrative duties were paradoxically boring her to death and striking her with helpless terror at once, and she was losing sight of the need for her duties. Of course they had to be done... but hadn't she earned a little rest? If she couldn't think of her own welfare, she could at least think of her neglected wife's...

"Dearest... it was _our_ wedding the monster attack interrupted," she mumbled, trying to summon up a defense for her twin. "He is avenging _us_."

"I think we're quite alive enough," L'Arachel pouted. "It wasn't the easiest thing to finish our vows on the battlefield, I must admit, but we did survive it. And besides which, there was no need for him to ride off specifically. He could have sent his retainers off without him. No, I think he's having fun. And at his sister's expense!"

Even after knowing L'Arachel well, Eirika was taken aback for a moment at her idea of "fun". She could not say her wife was being dismissive - L'Arachel likely considered her own life-or-death combat against the most depraved and deadly of monstrosities "fun". And, whispered a dark and wearied part of Eirika herself, she could not wholly deny it... Ephraim had spoken of the hunger in his blood for battle, even knowing that he should not...

Making up her mind, she hungrily pressed a kiss on her wife, who made a small sound of surprise before eagerly returning the favor. It was lustful, undignified, and completely free of grace. She did not care. She had done enough of the _proper_ thing. To tell from the sounds L'Arachel made, she did not mind _at all_. 

They continued greedily kissing in the hallway, taking only short breaks to fill their lungs, and cared not at all who might see them. They stopped only when kissing was not enough; her hands firmly gripping L'Arachel's round, firm buttocks through her dress, Eirika rested her forehead against her wife's and breathed, "I think we should consummate the marriage."

"Goodness, I thought you would never ask." L'Arachel let out a little yelp when Eirika squeezed her posterior, but looked very pleased.

Eirika took her by the arm and led her along to her bedchamber, taking the turns almost without thinking; it was blessedly nearby, and Franz and Forde saluted as they approached the entrance. "Mila- er- Milord!" Franz began, naively attempting to keep up the pretense. "What brings you-"

Forde knew enough of the world to understand their flushed faces and the single-minded glare in Eirika's eyes, however, and so shushed his brother as Eirika went through the doors, from the hall to the outer chamber to the inner chamber, and locked the door behind her. The door was hardly shut before L'Arachel was on her again, eagerly kissing her and wrapping her in a tight embrace.

Eirika leaned against the door, this time enjoying the role of the more passive partner in the face of her wife's lust, but separated herself - with some reluctance - after another round of kissing. "We need to take our clothes off before we go any further," she explained, her hands giving partial lie to her words as they cupped L'Arachel's breasts.

"Is that so? That's a shame..."

It was indeed a shame, as getting out of formal clothing was barely less of a hassle than getting into it. Unlacing ties, undoing buttons... Eirika would have torn them off in her impatience, had Renais been capable of affording finery any time soon. Instead, she gritted her teeth and took off all her brother's clothing with care, folding them neatly as she laid them on a nearby stool. The last to come off was the cloth garment binding her breasts, and she let out a small sigh of relief as the compressed flesh was allowed to resume its natural form.

"Does it hurt?" L'Arachel asked, having finished her own undressing and rested her staff against the wall.

Eirika bounced them a little with her hands, checking that everything was still in working order. "It's a great improvement over the bandages," she said. "When we first attempted this scheme, my brother and I..." She grimaced, bouncing her breasts again. "Mainly, it's the circulation I worry about. I-"

She yelped as L'Arachel suddenly took her breasts in hand, kneading them and squeezing them with vigor. Eirika made a noise halfway between pain and pleasure, then managed, "What are you - what are you doing?"

"Why, trying to restore circulation, of course," L'Arachel said brightly, looking up from her task, and then grew more distracted as she looked back down. "I... Oh my, yes... These are definitely noble breasts. Firm, perky... yet soft and graceful..."

Eirika let out an embarrassed laugh and rested her own hands on L'Arachel's slender waist. "I could say the same of yours," she said, her cheeks flushing red and her groin aching with arousal. If the stiffening of her nipples was any indication, circulation had most certainly been restored. She would not have minded, however, if L'Arachel had been a bit more gentle...

Gathering her wife into a loose embrace, she smoothed one hand down to L'Arachel's flawless buttocks and brought the other up to cup one of her lovely breasts. The woman in her embrace let out a soft squeal of pleasure as Eirika rubbed the pad of her thumb over the nipple, making it grow firmer and harden to a small nub, and leaned into Eirika's touch. Her own hands continued fondling Eirika's breasts, their pace growing more steady and gentle as L'Arachel became accustomed to the act; Eirika sighed in bliss. Why had she bothered so much with her duties? She could not remember now. She had been a blameworthy fool for not appreciating this... that she could have spent her nights with the woman she loved rather than collapsing from exhaustion and all but weeping with despair and frustration as her face hit her pillow... that she could feel and give this pleasure, rather than living in a fog that fell just short of pain...

Well, she would make up for it now. The hand that had rested on L'Arachel's left buttock crept around to her thigh, then, after a moment of hesitation and seeing whether she might object, dipped down between her legs and stroked the tender flesh within her cleft. L'Arachel let out a gasp of surprise, which warped into a confused moan; Eirika herself made a strangled sound as her fingers delved into her wife's heated, wet loins, acutely aware of how aroused she had made her wife. _Wife._ She pressed a sloppy, open-mouthed kiss to L'Arachel's whimpering and groaning mouth, then entered her with one finger in time with her tongue.

L'Arachel made a muffled high, needy sound into Eirika's mouth and shuddered against her. Overtaken by a wash of affection, Eirika tried to be gentle, fumbling with her ministrations as she tried to rub L'Arachel's firm, slippery nub at the same time that she worked her finger in and out of her slick passage; she had little experience, only knowing her own touches in the dead of night, and tried her best to do what would bring pleasure. Her own loins throbbed in response, waves of pleasure going throughout them without stimulus. It was enough that her beloved would be happy. If the wetness of her wife's loins, the desperation with which she clung and kissed, and the little sounds she made without ceasing were any indication, then L'Arachel was happy indeed. 

"Ah," L'Arachel gasped, breaking the string of kisses and pushing her hips down into Eirika's touch, "t-this - is so perverted and lustful-"

"You don't like it?" Eirika asked, blinking and pausing.

"A - a lady like me c-could never - _What did you stop for?!_ P-please!" L'Arachel rubbed herself against Eirika's stilled hand, making low, frustrated sounds and clenching around the finger still within her.  "Please, keep doing it! That - that is an order!"

"I don't know," Eirika said, an impish desire flickering within her. It was terrible of her, but some part of her rather liked the sight of her prideful, self-assured wife having lost enough of her composure to beg. "It is, as you said, rather perverse..."

"I - I don't care! Just, _please_ -"

"I could just -"

"Do it to me, you perverse and lustful woman! D-do... whatever filthy and depraved things you want to me... just keep doing them!" She finished with a moan and buried her face in Eirika's neck, whimpering against her throat; to a plea like that, only a heart of iron could have refused.

With more confidence and enthusiasm, Eirika began again, pushing in a second finger as a reward for L'Arachel's begging. She lightly kissed her wife's temple, working her fingers in and out, and smiled at her as she groaned into Eirika's skin. Awkward and inexperienced Eirika might have been, but, for her wife, it seemed she was enough.

L'Arachel began to shake, her hands moving up from Eirika's breasts to her shoulders in search of a firmer handhold; her hips moved rhythmically into Eirika's hand, driving the fingers deeper inside her, and she moaned wantonly as she held on to Eirika just to stay on her feet. Her movement made it hard to keep up a steady, smooth stroking of her sensitive nub, but it seemed that the desperately-aroused L'Arachel did not need it. Eirika fondled and pulled at her breast nonetheless, hoping to increase her wife's pleasure; it was difficult to tell whether L'Arachel's increased enthusiasm in moaning came from the additional stimulation, or just her mounting pleasure coming ever closer to its natural summit.

Eirika smiled affectionately at her, strangely at peace. Being able to bring the one she loved pleasure like this brought her happiness and relief to an extent she had not felt since before the war. Letting out a sigh, she pressed another kiss to L'Arachel's temple, breathed hotly in her ear, and whispered, "I love you."

L'Arachel came loudly and incoherently, shoving her face into Eirika's shoulder and gripping until her knuckles went white; Eirika held her close as she jerked with pleasure, her loins squeezing rhythmically around Eirika's curled fingers and body shaking with release. As she came down from her climax, she let out a shuddering sigh and rubbed her face against Eirika's neck, pressing sloppy kisses to the skin and whimpering her name over and over again. Eirika murmured soothingly to her and kissed her back, awash in feelings of seemingly infinite tenderness and love. 

"Oh, Eirika," L'Arachel gasped, and pressed a clumsy kiss to her mouth. "That was - that was -"

"Shh," Eirika said gently, and kissed L'Arachel in return. "I know."

A moment later, they were on the bed, and L'Arachel was rolling her onto her back; as Eirika blinked up at her, her wife smiled and straddled her with clumsy confidence. "Now, don't be surprised!" L'Arachel chirped, her breathing still unsteady from her recent climax. "It would be most unladylike to not reciprocate after such marvelous... wonderfulness, yes! So lie back and enjoy yourself, because it's now my turn to introduce you to the most unfathomable pleasure..."

**Author's Note:**

> Incidentally, the author is not feeling in the finest shape, which is why this fic is unedited and minimal effort was used for the summary and title. I chose not to say this beforehand because it could scare off the few readers who venture into FE8 fic in the first place. 
> 
> Hope readers enjoy nonetheless.


End file.
